My Best Mates Chick
by Diamondzz
Summary: Evevryone returns for their 7th year to discover that a certain Hermione Granger has grown up a lot. The entire male population are in 'love' but its a Blaize Zabini that catches her eye. Throw in jelousy, lies, deciet, magic and Malfoy and you get this!
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Mates Chick**

**Authors Note:** Hey this is my very first fan fic so please be nice! Um, the story is basically self explanatory but I promise that there will be some surprising twists and turns that will set the story apart. It isn't based on the movie either! Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chappie and stay tuned for the next! One more thing: Please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: ****You Were Saying??? **

Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini walked onto platform nine and three quarters their heads held high; kitted out in the wizarding world's finest designer outfits, identical mysterious black shades in place. Aftershave sprayed on, confidence and money radiating from them and identical smirks planted onto their devilishly handsome faces. The females of Hogwarts weren't half in for a treat this year.

They walked down the platform with their trolleys, eyeing up the girls, or rather ladies, in their year. It was the start of their seventh year and everyone had changed a hell of a lot. Even Millicent Bullsthroat had discovered a comb! The war was finally over, old enmity and prejudices had died along with Voldermort.

"Potter and Weasley seem to have found themselves some girls," said Blaize looking over to where the Weasleys and Harry were standing on the platform. He watched as Harry talked intimately with Ginny, and Ron played tonsil tennis with Lavender Brown.

"So what happened to Granger?" asked Draco, his eyes scanning the platform for the final member of the Golden Trio.

"Aint that her over there?" said Blaize pointing over to the left somewhere.

"Where?"

"There!"

Draco blinked.

"Nah, that can't be Granger, there's no way..."

"You were saying?"

At that precise moment the mystery was revealed. Yes 'that' was Granger over there. And it wasn't just Draco and Blaize that had noticed. The majority of the males on the platform were staring in awe at the previous book worm that seemed to have transformed into a Goddess with throbbing hard-ons.

Hermione looked hot. Her once tangled mane of unruly hair had become sleek, soft, loose curls that trailed down her back; her straight side fringe framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a palette of browns, ranging from nearly translucent to almost black, her bow shaped lips were a natural deep pink and full. Her selection of clothing; denim mini skirt, dark pink cami top, black zip up hoody which was zipped up to under her bust and black leather knee high boots clung to her curves perfectly, outlining her fabulous figure. In short, Hermione Granger had turned from every guy's nightmare, into every guy's wet dream.

She walked up to Harry and Ron, full of confidence, knowing exactly what affect she was having, and hugged them both tightly with a dazzling smile on her pretty face. Every guy glared green with envy at them whilst Harry and Ron blinked in surprise. Ginny and Lavender grinned proudly at their best friend, knowing that they had contributed to the end result.

"It's so good to see you guys! I'm sorry that I didn't come to the Burrow but I was so busy at home with mum and dad, oh and I have read the whole book list for this year and personally...'' babbled Hermione as she and her friends boarded the train after saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"She is so fucking hot!" exclaimed Blaize as his eyes followed her inside the train. "I swear down, if I don't get her this year..."

Draco wasn't listening. He was engrossed in his own messed up thoughts. Yes Granger _did_ look good this year - that was un-doubtable. And he couldn't deny that he had felt more than jealousy when she had hugged Potter and Weasley. But what had brought on this sudden change? Most people grew up over the summer and changed slightly, but not that dramatically. Six weeks ago she had been this fragile-looking, bushy haired bookworm and now...? No, there was definitely something behind this, and he was going to find out what.

x-x-x

The sorting had finished that night and everyone had retired to their common rooms. Professor Mgonagle had decided that there would be no head boy or girl this year due to the damage that had been inflicted on the common room and the simple fact that no thought what so ever had been put into it. There were just selected prefects who took orders from Professor Mgonagle.

Everyone retired to their common rooms, eager to catch up with their friends and enjoy their last night of freedom before the all too familiar cycle of lessons and homework began. Draco and Blaize lounged in the Slitherin common room.

"I'm still tryna get over Granger!" exclaimed Blaize, his face becoming more and dreamier as he continued to think of 'Granger'. "Did you see the ass on her? Jheez!"

"Are you forgetting who she is?" Draco said staring incredulously at his friend who had seemed to have lost all his senses.

"I hope you're not going to bring up the whole mudblood issue Draco," said Blaize in a firm tone but with a not so serious facial expression.

"No but you're completely forgetting that 'Granger' is _Hermione_ Granger! Since when was Hermione Granger interested in image? Since when did Hermione Granger make an effort to start looking that good? Since..."

"Since when does that stuff matter?" interrupted Blaize with raised eyebrows/ "Before if you saw a hot chick you would have concocted numerous ways of getting her into bed before the first conversation and suddenly Granger turns up looking like a Goddess and all you can think about is why! Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and stared at his hopeless friend. When lust hit a man it some how managed to seep its way into the brain and cut off the link between knowledge and reason.

"Alls I'm saying is that something has to be behind this! And whilst you deal with your continuous erections, I will find out what!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Mates Chick**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone that reviewd!!!!! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one too. I'll update as soon as I can!!! Please R&R!!!!

**Chapter 2: I'm not easy**

If there was one thing Hermione Granger hated the most it was Monday morning. It was the one day of the week that she, probably the most organised student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was caught off guard. Nothing ever went right! She always over slept slightly meaning that she awoke with that uncomfortable feeling of being unprepared, then there was the mad rush of showering, changing and sorting out the small problem of her hair and make up.

It was on a typical Monday morning like this one that Hermione Granger was reminded of the reason why she never used to bother with her appearance; it was too time consuming. Even if she did use magic. But, not one to ever fail at anything, Hermione Granger bit her tongue and got on with making herself even more beautiful, after all she wasn't one to complain.

Once she was satisfied she reached for her school bag and made her way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. She checked her watch and knew that Ginny would be there already as they had previously agreed to go down early and have some time to talk.

As soon as she stepped into the Great Hall she was greeted with the vast male population staring at her, their eyes wide and sliding down her body, silently undressing her. She fought the urge to give them something to stare at and made her way over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Hey Ginny," she said reaching for the jug of coffee.

"Mione!" Ginny greeted with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Um, I'm ok I guess. You?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just spoke to Parvati Patil and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you!"

"Congratulate me? On what?" asked Hermione, confusion evident in her facial expression.

"You have been voted Hogwarts' Most Desirable Female! And you completely smashed the records by being the first person to ever be voted anything in the space of a few hours!"

Hermione stared in shock at her beaming friend.

"Are you being serious? Who voted for me?"

"Pretty much every guy in our year! I am so proud of you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hang on a minuet, there never used to be a 'Hogwarts' Most Desirable Female' contest!"

"Um actually there was, you just never noticed what with studying and everything."

"Oh."

Hermione was realising just how obsessive her studying had been. How could she have not known about a contest like that? Surely she would have heard a slither of gossip from Lavender Brown or Pansy Parkinson about it? The gravity hit her; a year ago such things went unnoticed by her and now she was number one.

x-x-x

"...You have half and hour. I do not want to be disappointed."

Snape's words echoed throughout the cold dungeons before being replaced by the sound of scraping chairs and chattering. They had been told to make the 'Asophergus Potion'; the potion of weather control. It didn't exist but, with the given ingredients, they had to create something that achieved the same purpose.

True to form Hermione got stuck in with the task, ignoring the looks she was getting from some of the males in the room. A certain Blaize Zabini was one of them.

"Dude what are you doing?" Draco asked his friend who had his knife frozen in mid air instead of on the table where it should've been.

"Huh?"

Draco glared at him and began measuring out the liquid ingredients. He had given up any hope of Blaize coming to his senses after a goodnights sleep. If anything, he was now more determined to get his girl. It was up to him to discover the truth behind the situation, but how?

"D'you think I should just go and ask her out?" Blaize asked as he watched Hermione work frantically.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Obviously!"

"Then yeah, I think asking her to go out with you might work."

Blaize turned away from Hermione and glared at Draco.

"You know, you're really not funny."

"Blaize what d'you want me to say? I don't think that you should go out with her! There's something weird and..."

"And you are a psychotic twat!" interrputed Blaize. "Look dude I know you don't like her, but I do and I really want to get to know her better! I don't really care whether you like it or not but it would be a hell of a lot easier if you got over this weird paranoia and stopped being such a pain in the arse!"

Draco sighed and thought for a moment. The saying 'keep your friends close...' was stuck in his head. Maybe if Blaize and Granger started going out it would be easier to find out information? At least it wouldn't look weird talking to her in public. He'd have an excuse seeing as she'd be dating his best friend. Not that Granger was his enemy. More like an annoying person who was always right when he was wrong. A bit like his mother.

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Good now, how d'you think I should make my move?"

x-x-x

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for Lavender Brown. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to collapse onto one of the comfy sofas in the Griffindor Common Room and cuddle up with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him all day and had missed him a lot.

As she sat down Seamus Finnigan plonked down beside her.

"Hey Lav," he said smiling lopsidedly at her.

"Hey," she said smiling back.

Seamus was her ex boyfriend. They had broken up last year when he had had a drunken one night stand with another girl. Somehow they had managed to maintain their friendship and now the two were closer than ever. Before there was no understanding whereas now there was bucket loads of it. However, nothing romantic was on the cards; Lavender loved Ron and Seamus had moved on.

"Waiting for Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah I thought he'd be here already but he must've been held up..."

The portrait door sung open and Harry, Ginny and Ron walked in. Ron was laughing at something that Harry had said and Ginny was holding Harry's hand.

As soon as Ron's eyes met the sight of his girlfriend sitting in close proximity with her ex his face turned red.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"We were just talking, I was waiting for you but you're back now!" babbled Lavender as she jumped up and went to hug Ron, all the while praying that he didn't start anything.

Seamus nodded and went to join Dean Thomas who was setting up a game of Wizards Chess.

No more was said on the matter.

x-x-x

Hermione walked out of the library, a smile on her face. She never felt quite at home at Hogwarts until she'd visited the library. It was where she'd always spent most of her time although the way things were going, it wouldn't stay like that for long.

She happily walked along the deserted corridor deep in thought when suddenly she felt a yank on her left arm. A hand closed around her mouth and she was dragged into darkness.

She was released and a door slammed shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK... ZABINI?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she stood face to face with a triumphant looking Blaize.

"Hello beautiful, sorry about that. I thought I'd be original!"

"What are you talking about?"

Blaize sat on a desk and Hermione sat opposite. He smiled.

"Well I've been wanting to talk to you and I couldn't think of a way to make you talk to me so I though I'd... you know!"

"Drag me into an empty classroom?"

"Well, yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment. Surprisingly, Hermione felt quite comfortable considering she was in a room with a man whom she had despised for the past six years.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah! Well here's the thing; I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if... if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Hermione stared at him.

"Well say yes then!"

"What?"

"You might as well hurry up and say yes! I've been dying to kiss you since yesterday and..."

Hermione got up from the desk and walked towards him. Jheez how arrogant could this boy get?

"Did you really think I would say yes straight away?" she asked him, walking closer so that she was almost touching him.

Blaize nodded, his throat had become dry all of a sudden.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said, leaning in so that she was whispering in his ear. "But you should know by now that I am not easy. It aint easy to get me. If you want me Blaize, you have to work to get me.''

Blaize could feel shivers flowing through him at the sound of her voice.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving him to stare at her retreating figure.

Blaize slapped himself; Daaaaam!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Mates Chick**

**A/N: **Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been so busy! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, they really make my day!!! I hope you all like this chapter, I will update sooner with chapter 4 and lastly- Please R&R!!!!

XXX

**Chapter 3:**** Jealousy? **

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, deep in thought. She knew that she should've been getting ready for the day ahead but something was stopping her. A nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she'd tried to block it out. But what was this nagging feeling in aid of?

Yesterday she had been in the Great Hall eating dinner, pretending to be listening to Lavender's pointless conversation with her brother on whether or not it was cruel to wear fur from an animal that had died naturally, when her attention was drawn to the entrance of the Great Hall where her boyfriend, Harry James Potter stood with his ex girlfriend Cho Chang, deep in animated conversation.

Now, Ginny was not a jealous person, never had been, but there was something about the scene in front of her that was making her blood boil. Maybe it was the fact that as Cho was laughing; her hand was resting on Harry's arm. Was that a sign of flirting? Or maybe it was the way that the happiness had reached Harry's eyes? Did that ever happen when he laughed with her?

She turned her head as Harry said bye to Cho and made his way over to her.

"Hey," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"What were you and Cho talking about?" she said looking at him.

"Oh nothing much," he replied sitting down and piling food onto his plate.

"It didn't look like 'nothing much' to me," Ginny mumbled.

Harry looked up at her.

"Does me talking to Cho bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all, why would it bother me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then, so how was your day?"

Ginny sighed and sat up. Why _did_ it bother her? She trusted Harry completely, and she had no reason to be jealous; all they were doing was talking! She was just being insecure and irrational.

Right?

x-x-x

Hermione Granger walked down into the Griffindor Common Room. She had agreed to wait for Harry and Ron that morning so she'd decided to go down early as it would give her time to get ready for the day ahead.

She sat down in an arm chair and put her bag down on the floor, thinking that she would be able to enjoy her last few moments of quiet in peace, when Colin Creevey bounced up behind her.

"Hi Hermione!" he said smiling broadly. Hermione looked up to see him and her attention was drawn to the huge bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Hey Colin, those flowers are gorgeous! Who are they for?"

Colin smile grew even wider.

"They're for you from a Blaize Zabini!" He said whilst handing the bouquet to her.

She accepted them and blushed. No one had ever sent her flowers before, let alone this many. She picked up the note that was on the outside and rolled her eyes at the handwriting. Why did boys have to have disgraceful handwriting?

**Dear Hermione. **

**Hope you like the roses, I di****dn't know if you liked red or not so I took a chance. Meet me outside the Charms classroom about five minuets before breakfast. I wanna talk to you about...stuff. **

**From Blaize **

Hermione checked her watch and rushed off to the designated destination, all the time thinking about what stuff needed to be discussed, and completely forgetting about Harry and Ron.

x-x-x

Blaize checked his watch for the one hundredth time that morning and started pacing the corridor again. Why did girls always have to take their bloody time for everything? Didn't they realise the effect their actions had on innocent males like himself?

"Hey, sorry I only just got the flowers, have you been waiting long...?"

...Came a voice behind him. He turned around to see an exceptionally beautiful Hermione walking towards him in her tight school uniform, a little pink from rushing all the way from the other side of the school. Even when she wore the grey uniform and was laden with heavy books she still looked good.

"Hey, no not long. Did you like them?" he asked, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

Hermione moved her head so that Blaize's lips kissed the air and smiled.

"Did you really think that I was going to give in after you send me one bouquet of roses?" she asked amused.

Blaize blinked at the woman in front of him. Where was she getting this confidence from? No one had EVER leant away from him or denied him the right to kiss them! Who was she?

"No, I didn't. But I thought that I would at least get a kiss on the cheek as a greeting seeing as you couldn't even give me a hug!"

Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

"So you want a hug?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"Well, yeah I wouldn't mind!" said Blaize, immediately preparing himself.

Hermione walked forward and put her arms around him whilst Blaize rested his hands on her waist and pulled her forward.

She pulled back slightly so that their noses touched and smiled.

"Thank you for the rose's babe, they were beautiful."

"Well I'm glad that you liked them," Blaize smirked. Then his face became serious and he looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Look Hermione, I know that you deserve a lot more then just flowers and sweet words. You're special and I've never felt like this about any other girl and that is why I'm gonna try so hard to get you."

Hermione had been watching Blaize very closely. There was no sign of dishonesty in his eyes, no flicker of a lie or deception.

"Ok," was all she said, and was all she had to say. Blaize breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her nose.

"You won't regret it." he said smiling.

"I'd better not."

x-x-x

Draco Malfoy watched from an empty classroom as his best friend stood in close proximity with his former enemy. There was something about the oh so pretty picture in front of him that was making his blood boil, but not out of jealousy, or so he thought. No, his blood was boiling due to frustration. Why did no one believe him? Sure Granger looked good, in fact, when he had first seen her he'd gone hard pretty dam quickly. But there had to be a reason for this change, good or bad.

But why did he care? Well, he didn't. He was just looking out for his friend, doing the right thing for once.

Well, that's what he told himself anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Mates Chick **

**A/N: ****I am really sorry for not reviewing on time! I've just been revising for my mocks this week. I'm going to upload part 2 as soon as I can I promise!!! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm so glad that you all like the story so far! Please R&R!!!**

**Chapter 4:**** Questions with Answers? Part 1**

Blaise Zabini looked at his reflection in the tall mirror that was on the wall of the dormitory that he shared with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and sighed. He was standing there naked apart from his boxers, and for the first time in his life, analysed himself. Not one part of his body was safe from his critical eyes. From the mane of thick, curly black hair on his head to the perfect toes on his size 10 feet. Every single part of him was under analysis.

And why did he feel the need to study himself? What could have possibly made him so insecure that he'd felt the need to really look at himself? Two words - Hermione Granger. Ever since that fateful day in September she had been on his mind, constantly occupying his thoughts and refusing to leave.

Usually Blaise had never had to work for a girl; he made the girls work for him. Why should he have to chase after them when they were quite happy to chase after him? He could even remember having a discussion with Draco where he swore that when he decided to chase after a girl she would be 'the one'.

And this left him with a question; was Hermione Granger 'the one' for him?

"Oi Blaize, open the freaking door! Some of us have things to do you know!" yelled Draco from the other side. Blaize quickly put his clothes on and unlocked the door.

"About time! What were you doing?" Draco asked before sitting down on his bed.

"Nothing, why would I have been doing anything?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He'd been saying nothing a lot recently and it was beginning to piss him off.

"Never mind, are you going anywhere tonight?"

Friday night meant that there was no need to wake up early the next morning so the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would usually smuggle food from the kitchens and have private house parties.

"Well Pansy did say something about a party in the common room but I really don't feel like it. I might go see Granger though," replied Blaise making eye contact with his friend.

Draco said nothing and Blaise said nothing more about it. The two friends just sat in each others company for a while, each engrossed in their own private worlds.

x-x-x

Lavender Brown watched as her three best friends Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger all sat on their beds in their Griffindor Common room. They were all deep in conversation about the boys in their lives. She was in the middle of listening to Parvati's long rant on how Dean would flirt shamelessly with her and then not bother to go to the next step of asking her out, when her mind had begun to wander.

Ron had never officially asked her out. They had gone from hardly talking to full on snogging within about a week. At the time it had been exciting; she could still remember the amazingly fuzzy feeling she'd got from their mad bursts of passion. But now she was starting to question the strength of their relationship.

She'd watched Harry and Ginny over the summer and couldn't help but compare their relationship to hers with Ron. Harry and Ginny seemed to have an understanding, their relationship went deeper then others, probably because of everything that they'd been through last year during the war. They had bucket loads of trust and, here was the thing that was getting to her; they actually talked to each other!

When was the last time Ron and her had sat down and had a conversation?

"So Mione, what's going on with you and Blaise?" Ginny asked, snapping Lavender back to reality.

"Well, he really likes me and I guess I really like him..."

"So what are you waiting for? Hurry up and say yes to him Mione, he's so fucking hot!" squealed Parvati.

"Yes but he's also a player, and I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime," said Hermione in a lower tone.

Lavender smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"I know you have." she said in the same soft tone. "What happened over summer was terrible. But Mione you have to take the risk sooner or later. I've seen Blaise around the school for years and he's never bothered about any girl. They would go to him; he'd use them and then dump them. But now he's actually prepared to work for you! He seems genuine."

Hermione considered this for a moment.

"He's been so sweet to me, sending me little notes and compliments. What if he's only doing it for the challenge?"

"Hermione no one can answer that. You have to take the risk and find out otherwise you'll never know and you'll never be able to move on from what happened," said Ginny smiling at her.

Hermione thought very carefully. Summer had been terrible; the feelings of betrayal, emptiness and extreme loss had pushed her nearly over the edge. Could she really risk going through that again?

Suddenly there was a faint tapping noise on the window pane. Ginny got up, opened the window and watched as the beautiful, brown owl flew towards Hermione with a letter attached to its legs. Hermione stroked it and then detached the letter whilst Ginny brought it some owl treats.

"Who's it from?" asked Parvati eagerly.

"Blaise, it's his owl." said Hermione quietly. She carefully opened the letter and began to read:

_**Hermione, **_

_**Meet me in the room of requirement a.s.a.p. **_

_**We have to talk **_

_**Blaise**_

_**x**_

She passed it round to the girls and watched their reactions.

"Are you going to go?" Ginny asked her.

"Of course she is! Here Mione just fix your hair and go!" said Parvati excitedly as she handed Hermione a brush.

"Do you want to go?" Lavender asked quietly as Hermione brushed her hair.

"I think so. I want to go and see him. I love being with him, I just don't know if I'm ready for what he wants to talk about."

"You have to take the risk," Ginny said for what seemed like the millionth time.

Hermione smiled and hugged them all before running out of the room.

x-x-x

Blaise walked onto the corridor to where the room of requirement was situated just as Hermione stumbled into view. They both looked at each other intently. Both sets of eyes seeking answers from the other. Blaise walked towards her and smiled his charming smile. Hermione smiled back, noticing that the confidence that usually assisted Blaise seemed to had been misplaced.

"Um, thanks for coming," he said, or rather mumbled.

"No problem," she replied.

There was a pause.

"Blaise what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked gently. She could clearly see that this was hard for him to say.

Blaise inhaled deeply. Think whooosaa! Came the voice from inside his head. It sounded an awful lot like Draco come to think of it. Dam Draco and his obsession of Muggle movies!

"I wanted to just let you know that, I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to, you know, go out some time?"

Hermione analysed the boy in front of her. His eyes looking at hers in hope of the one answer that he'd been longing for. But could she give it to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Mates Chick**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the looooooong wait, I've just been so busy! Anyway hope you're all ok and thank you to everyone that reviewed/favourited/alerted, it made mii day! Um also wanna say a huge thank you to mii new beta:** HPSeries1Girl‏! **Ok I hope you like this chappie, please r&r and chapter 6 will be up soon! xxx**

**Chapter 5: Questions and Answers Part 2 **

Hermione took a deep breath and thought through the pain that she had been through over the pervious summer. The hurt that had cut through her like a knife and chiseled away a piece of her heart. All because of the fact that she'd put her trust into some boy she was positive would run off with it, but she still did it because of love. What was love anyway? A chance to get hurt? A chance to be played? A chance to see other's in a critical stage?

Love was nothing to her now, well as far as she could tell. Could she or could she not trust Blaise to not do the same thing?

"Um, Hermione, I don't want to put any pressure on you but, I'm dying here!" Blaise's voice brought her firmly back to reality and she knew that she had to make a decision right, then, and there.

She took a deep intake of breath and spoke the one word that she never thought she'd be able to say again,

"Yes."

-

Ronald Weasley loved a lot of things, but three things in particular. His mothers cooking was the first thing on his list, who didn't love his mother's cooking? Second was quidditch, the best sport on the planet, a hell of a lot better then that weird thing that muggles called 'football'. And third was sleeping. He could never get enough of it. The calming sensation as your head hit the pillow, and the feeling of each bit of your body melting into the mattress. Your eyes slowly closing and your brain switching off.

During the war there had never been time for sleep, what with planning the next move and worrying about everyone else's safety, let alone your own. He had spent most of his time worrying about Lavender Brown. At the time they were dating, but whilst he was on the run with Harry and Hermione she had been at Hogwarts safe and protected. He'd think about her every night and pray to  
no one in particular that she'd be kept safe. When he'd been reunited with her again, he'd spent every moment with her, promising her things like marriage, kids, and damn near the world. He'd thought that he loved her, and he did, didn't he?

If he loved her so much why had he suddenly started thinking, a lot, about Hermione Granger? About what it would be like to, instead of kissing Lavender, be kissing her, his best friend. His…his sister, almost!

It had to be lust. Hermione had been his friend for years, someone to rely on, someone who he had hardly ever thought about unless it was her birthday or Christmas. And all of a sudden she'd become the object of his thoughts. All he could think about was kissing those soft pink lips of hers, and holding her curvaceous body. What the ** was happening to him?

-

Draco sat on a couch in the Room of Requirement, watching as various people danced in the center of the room. Sexist boys trying to get up close and personal with beautiful girls. Skin on skin and lips on lips. Normally he didn't mind parties, occasionally he would have taken the form of one of those horny boys, but somehow tonight he wasn't in the party mood.

"Someone's looking good!"

Draco looked up and his gaze was met with a pair of long, tanned legs. His eyes snaked up her short, tight, silky red dress and at last he saw her face.

"Why thank you, Pansy. I made an extra special effort tonight," he said smirking.

Pansy smiled back and sat down proximity to him, twirling her dark brown, almost black, "That effort wouldn't be for me would it?" she said, her big green eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips.

"Well..."

Before Draco could finish his sentence Blaise burst through the door with his arm around Hermione. She was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes' were shining with delight.

He stood on an empty box and held his wand to his throat so that his voice echoed all over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he boomed causing everyone to jump. "I just wanted to let you all know that the sexiest female in Hogwarts A.K.A Hermione Granger is now in a relationship with the sexiest male in Hogwarts A.K.A me! So, I would like you all to raise a glass to us and then carry on with whatever you were doing!"

Everyone raised their glasses and obediently went back to doing whatever they were previously doing, everyone apart from Draco. He watched intently as Blaise led Hermione away and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Anger boiled inside of him. Great bubbles of fury rapidly rushing around his body like a bolt of adrenaline. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't as if he cared!

"Draco?"

His attention was brought back to the beautiful woman practically sitting on top of him, Pansy Parkinson. An ex-girlfriend who was always up for anything, always willing to take the pain away. An ex-girlfriend who had never gotten over him.

"Sorry what was that Pans?" he said turning his body towards her.

"I was just saying that maybe we should go somewhere a bit more, private, for old times sake?" she said in her seductive voice, eyes drifting between Draco's face, his lower regions, and the door.

For old times sake, eh? That's what it was always like with those two. It was like an excuse to cover up Pansy's strong feelings towards him, and Draco's not-so-strong feelings towards her.

Who was Draco to deny such a gorgeous woman with a tempting offer?


End file.
